


Sweeter Than Ice Cream

by LocalAquatic



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Minor canon divergence, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: After the events that transpired in Siberia, Tony Stark has been taken in by T'Challa to allow him some time to breathe and escape his worries.(Title is as such because ice cream is involved)





	Sweeter Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Always been a bit hesitant about doing a Marvel-related pairing fic; I certainly have drafted the odd one or two, but I never felt great about them. But I really love Iron Panther so I just had to make an exception and give it my all for this one.
> 
> Anything intended to be said in Wakandan by any of the characters is written in Italics.

His eyes gazing at the ceiling intently, and his body undisturbed, T’Challa lay restlessly in his bed, plagued by thoughts on recent events.

He’d found Stark abandoned on Siberia by the Captain. Steve hadn’t appeared to spare him, either, for Tony has been confined in his armor while it was somewhat deactivated. He figures that Steve, being a man with next-to-none technical prowess, just outright tore his way through Tony’s suit until he was defenceless. But what he found most devastating about it all was the fact that T’Challa had not found Steve’s shield with Tony – almost as if a mark of victory for the super soldier – but he had left it within Tony’s suit, partially penetrating the iron, the core flickering helplessly as it started to fail its purpose in protecting its owner.

T’Challa had cursed Steve’s name before finding it in himself to take Tony in his arms and care for him in Wakanda, seeing as everyone else had been only most content to forget everything that transpired. And so, Tony had been living with him and Shuri in the palace for the past week, his sister successfully restoring Stark’s body within two days – thank Bast for Vibranium’s superiority over traditional Western capabilities.

Unfortunately, that did not heal all of Tony’s wounds from the incident.

The man would often dwindle and fall silent whenever the king would try to engage with him in conversation, and looked tired with each passing day. It ate at T’Challa, making him feel distraught that he may never be able to relieve that trauma, of having the man you used to work with closely turn against you.

T’Challa turned his body so it faced the window, twirling a finger through his bedsheets, wondering what to do. But then, a beam of light entered the room as he heard his door behind him open slowly with a light creak.

 _“My king,”_ a voice calls out to him quietly in Wakandan, and if he is honest, it is rather disappointing to T’Challa, who was hoping for the off-chance that it was Tony who had decided to come to his chambers. He recognises the owner of the voice as Okoye and shifts his body so he can dignify her with a response.

 _“I’m sorry to disturb you, my king,”_ she speaks up again, _“But I’ve had reports from several of the Dora Milaje that Mr. Stark is awake and was wandering the halls of the palace.”_

 _“Do you know what he was trying to find?”_ T’Challa asks, as his eyes widened at the news.

_“Unfortunately, my king, I do not. Nobody found it within themselves to ask him in fear of startling him while he is in such a state, and we have assumed he was just trying to find a bathroom.”_

T’Challa knows this could not be the case, and he suspects that Okoye does as well; Tony’s chambers have an en-suite bathroom inside, meaning that there was evidently something else he was looking for.

Okoye continues, _“I do have one idea of where he could be heading, and only because Shuri has been so adamant in watching those ridiculous American movies.”_

While internally laughing a little at Okoye’s comment to his sister’s newly acquired tastes in media, T’Challa knows why she is telling him this and raises himself from the bed. He makes quick work of pulling a night robe over his sleepwear as he steps towards Okoye.

 _“Take me to him.”_ T’Challa orders, with a trail of panic in his voice. Okoye says nothing more as she escorts her king.

\---

Thankfully, Okoye’s guess is right.

T’Challa is standing at the door to the palace kitchen with Okoye, staring at the sight before him. Tony sits in a corner of the room with a stack of empty ice cream tubs beside him, and another – unfinished – in his lap. A spoon is in one hand while his other is also damp as if it had been handling ice cream that has since melted on his digits.

“Who’s there?” Tony asks as soon as he senses a new presence in the room. He looks up and notices T’Challa first and foremost, before taking note of Okoye standing just behind him. “Oh, it’s just you.”

 _“Thank you, Okoye. I’ll take it from here.”_ T’Challa utters quietly to Okoye so that only she can hear him. While she does lightly protest to the notion of her dismissal, she sees it in the king’s eyes that he wishes to be left alone with Stark, and so makes quick work of her departure.

T’Challa breathes in and out as he approaches Tony tentatively. He finds himself a spot beside the man and lowers himself so that he’s at eye level with him. At this angle, T’Challa can see clearly the tears that stain Tony’s face, and how red the other man’s eyes are. They’re restless, the king notes, and full of pain and fear.

“Mr. Star—” he begins, before Tony cuts him off, but without haste.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks him – without a dismissive tone to his voice, T’Challa notes - pointing the scoop in his right hand at the king almost accusingly. However, he puts the scoop back in the ice cream as quickly as it has taken him to point it as T’Challa and puts some more ice cream in his mouth.

“Please, Mr. Stark.” T’Challa pays little attention to the fact that Tony’s left hand is covered in ice cream and takes it in his, rubbing at the man’s palm with his thumb slowly. “Please…let me help you. Why are you up at this hour?”

Tony sighs in frustration and funnels another scoop of ice cream into his mouth. T’Challa notes that there are perhaps two or three more tubs by their feet and that Tony’s almost done with the one in his hands. Once he swallows, Tony speaks up to respond. “I…I’m…”

The Wakandan king gives his American guest a light squeeze with his hand, still interlocked with Tony’s as he grasped T’Challa’s fingers tightly. He can feel it within himself that Tony’s heart is pounding uncontrollably, stricken with terror. He utters no words, but offers him a calm expression, telling him silently that he’ll be patient in waiting for a response.

It seems to help matters for Tony, for his expression softens and cools down. He lets go of the scoop in his hand and finds his words. “I don’t know what to do, T’Challa. I found out things…and Cap knew all along…he…he _fucking_ knew what happened to my parents, what his _friend_ had done to them…and he didn’t tell me. He was content in keeping it to himself while trying to get on my good side.”

T’Challa gives Tony a look of light confusion; he himself personally knows nothing as to why Tony was left alone by Steve – and apparently, Bucky was involved as well. Tony had been ever so silent throughout the week, meaning the only details the king had come from what he had seen of the ordeal for himself. He had also managed to contact Rhodey for information, although he had been in intensive care ever since Tony reportedly – and accidentally, according to Rhodes – shot at him while trying to pursue Sam Wilson. One look at Tony following that particular phone call and T’Challa knew that Tony would never intentionally bring harm to anyone, least of all someone that meant the world to him.

With all this in his mind, he slides an arm comfortingly around Tony’s back, lightly pulling the broken man before him into a consoling hug. The scientist does not recoil at the touch but instead leans into it. T’Challa breathes a sigh of relief once he hears the sound of a tub of ice cream being put back on the floor alongside the scoop as Tony rests his head deep into T’Challa’s chest and wraps his now-free arm around him.

No words are uttered between the two of them, leaving them for a long while in complete silence. T’Challa places a hand delicately on Tony’s back and rubs at it rhythmically and soothingly as his friend calms himself down. Soon after, he’s in a position to tell T’Challa of what he’d seen and Captain America had done to him. A new anger boils inside of T’Challa in regards to his feelings for Steve Rogers; one would not think a man such as he – adored by all in his prime – would be sickening enough to betray a friend like this.

“I can’t go back…” Tony is whispering to himself, but T’Challa is able to make out what he is saying into his chest. “Facing Steve…Bucky…”

“Mr. Stark,” T’Challa speaks up, and Tony listens intently as indicated through the fact that he lifts himself from his position across T’Challa’s chest. The king, however, keeps a protective arm around him in solidarity. “You shouldn’t have to go back to America if you cannot bring yourself to face those who left you for death.”

He holds out a hand to Tony.

“Please…you’re welcome to stay in Wakanda, with me, for as long as you wish or need to.”

Tony says nothing in response, but he does embrace T’Challa, wrapping his arms around the king’s body as tightly as he can. T’Challa smiles to himself as he closes his eyes and returns the hug warmly, and they sit there for a few minutes in silence; the only sounds that can be heard are “Thank you”s from Tony that just barely make it through his mouth.

Once Tony is noticeably calmer, the two men rise from their spot in the kitchen where Tony washes his hands in the sink and T’Challa leads them back to their sleeping quarters. Before he can reach for the kitchen door handle, he notices that Tony’s footprints have ceased in their frequency. T'Challa turns to find Tony bending down and picking up the unfinished tub of ice cream, the scoop, and another tub of ice cream.

“What?” Tony asks defensively as he notices T’Challa’s gaze cast over him, “Wakandan ice cream is fucking delicious, don’t look at me like that.”

The Wakandan king chuckles. “Of course, of course. I mean not to be prude about it, but I can confirm that our ice cream is superior. American ice cream isn’t quite the same. I don’t know what you could have possibly done to it to make it so.”

Tony shuffles the items on his person as he gets out a finger to point at the other man accusingly. “Hey, American ice cream has gotten me through many troubles before.”

“But hopefully you won’t need even the comforting sensation of ice cream to help you out while you’re here with me.”

Tony just stares back at him. _Unable to think of a comeback,_ T’Challa says to himself internally.

“Oh, and Mr. Stark-“ the king finds himself short of words as he contemplates his next with precaution, “Would you…would you o-object if I suggested the notion of you possibly…”

“Yes…?” is all the brunet says in response as he waits for T’Challa to continue.

“Sleeping with… _company_ …this evening?” T’Challa’s eyes perk up nervously, “T-that is! That is, uh, if you want to, I mean…” He rubs the back of his neck, and notices Tony’s gaze soften just a bit, “You shouldn’t have to be-“

“I’d love to.” Tony answers and T’Challa breathes a sigh of relief as he watches his American guest put the tubs and scoop on a nearby counter. “Guess I won’t need this, then.”

He approaches T’Challa and rests his head on his shoulders before he continues,

“You’re much sweeter than your ice cream.”

\---

“Mr. Stark, I honestly do not know what I’m going to do with you.”

“Maybe M’Baku shouldn’t spout such ridiculous bullshit to begin with and _maybe_ I wouldn’t have to comment on it every so often.”

A week has passed since that evening in the kitchen with Tony, and T’Challa had enjoyed every day he’d spent since talking to him for countless hours at a time. The two were inseparable, and the fact came across quite quickly when Tony began frequenting the throne room – to the point it was required for a chair to be placed right by the throne - whenever T’Challa was required to be there. There was never much to do in the throne room, so the king would often spend his time teaching his new lover Wakandan, alongside Shuri whenever she was around to help. It was great that Tony was a fast learner, although it did mean he was now able to pick up on some of the more embarrassing things she said of T’Challa in his presence.

The American was even present in some of the meetings the king was required to attend; while many of the Wakandan officials had objected to his presence it had become clear that the two could not find it within themselves to be apart, and so he was permitted to just sit on the side and mind his own business while everyone else went about their agenda. Plus, he’d been exceptionally quiet and kept to himself for much of it…unless of course, one decided to count the instances in which he’d pipe up and offer a snarky comment based on something said. T’Challa never minded – he had gotten warned not to laugh at them after a couple instances, though – and often relaying everything he'd said back to Shuri made Tony a good friend of hers.

“ _My king,_ ” Okoye interrupts the two as she makes her way into the throne room, maintaining eye contact with T’Challa. _“We have…visitors.” –_ a sudden tilt of the head in Tony’s direction, which makes both of them raise an eyebrow – _“They…have a request._ ”

T’Challa and Tony exchange a gaze of bewilderment.; _who on earth could it possibly be?_ But then it hits T’Challa quickly, as he forces himself to look away from Tony and back at Okoye, a fearful expression evident to her but not to Tony.

 _“Send them in._ ”

Each of them accompanied by two members of the Dora Milaje, T’Challa’s heart twists at the sight of Steve Rogers in his country, accompanied by Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanov. He also acknowledges the body in the Captain’s arms; a body the king recognizes as none other than one James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. The ex-Avengers are told to stop by the Milaje when they are but a few feet away from the king and Tony. T’Challa raises himself and is quick to look at Tony, who’s taken aback in shock, disgust, and so many others in a flurry of feelings he cannot even begin to identify. His lover crosses his leg and crosses his arm, and T’Challa notes this as a sign defying any sort of weakness he may feel at his moment.

“Tony!” is the first thing Steve says, much to T’Challa’s chagrin. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Saving him from having to speak to this man, the king speaks up on Tony’s behalf. “Mr. Rogers. That is none of your business. Now, tell me why you all have somehow managed to come to Wakanda.” He is quick to cast a glare in Natasha’s direction while he is speaking, knowing fully well that she is responsible for being able to find Wakanda. How she did, however, is not important to him.

Steve casts his eyes down at the body in his arms. T’Challa notes the abominable state the Winter Soldier is, with his robotic arm damaged to the point repairing it would be futile. He is unconscious in the Captain’s arms, bruised and bloodied from combat; it is possible that he has been like this for quite a while if the darkened blood is of any indication to the king.

“How did this happen?” T’Challa asks. There is no emotion in his voice; he has no pity to spare for the man in front of him. Either man, actually.

“He-“ Steve gives Tony a _look_. A look that screams of disgust and disapproval. He doesn’t take his eyes off Tony, who seemingly gets the point and inches his way closer to T’Challa, and continues. “It was-“

T’Challa raises a hand. “I think I know how this happened. This is the result of Mr. Stark’s self-defense, is it not?”

“’Self-defense’?” Steve repeats. “Tony? What have you-?”

Before Steve can even move a muscle, T’Challa steps in front of Tony. The king can feel the man behind him stricken with fear, and is quick to make a grab for his hand and give it a comforting squeeze to relieve him. He can tell Sam and Natasha are aware of this movement, but casting a glance at each of them, _daring_ them to speak up about it, silences them from the opportunity.

Sam does speak up, however. “We were just wondering…with all the fancy advancements and Vibranium Wakanda has…if you could… _fix_ him?”

“Please, Your Highness…” Steve looks like he’s on the verge of crying. Not that T’Challa has any urge to express pity. “Please…”

The king just looks on at the disgraceful Captain in silence, before looking down at the helpless soldier that man called a friend.

“Fine.” The king responded at last. “I will see to restoring Mr. Barnes.” He can feel Tony’s eyes at the back of his head, just eyeing him with concern and confusion, but he responds with another squeeze.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Your-“

T’Challa raises his free hand. “But…I will make this clear.” He begins, “I can tell you three are also looking for solace while you are all fugitives.”

Natasha’s eyes perked up, “How did you-?“

“But you will not be getting such solace in Wakanda. I will be sure to take care of Mr. Barnes and ensure that once he is ready to return to civilization that he is done so promptly. Meanwhile, all of you must leave Wakanda, and never return in the meantime.”

Steve’s eyes widen with panic, but the king is unfazed, “But! Your Highness! I thought-“

“You thought wrong, Mr. Rogers. I will not have the likes of you in Wakanda. Leaving a man – an ally - to die…and to conceal a truth about them…” – this time he feels Tony squeezing _his_ hand – “Some captain you are.”

Glancing over at Okoye, she sent a few members to take Bucky from Steve’s arms and escort the body to Shuri’s lab while others surrounded themselves around the ex-Avengers as if to force them to leave.

“I will let you know when Mr. Barnes is ready to return to you, but I never want to see the likes of you in Wakanda again, or Bast help me there will be consequences.”

The three fugitives are then escorted out of the room, making little protest as if to accept their fate.

“Goodbye, Mr. Rogers,” T’Challa says as the throne room doors close.

He takes a much-needed seat on the throne, resting an elbow on the arm and dumping his face in his palm. He looks up at Tony, who is perched on the other arm of the throne. His face looks slightly damp around the eyes as if he had been crying. T’Challa extends an arms and hooks Tony’s waist, pulling him forward so that he is sitting on his lap. Tony rests his head on T’Challa’s and sighs in relief.

“Thank you.” He whispers close of T’Challa’s ear.

“No thanks needed, _my love._ ” The king responds, leaning his head back to kiss the man on the cheek.

The two stay like that for a while, together in the throne room, as the Wakandan sunset makes itself known on the horizon.

“Now…how’s about getting an actual throne built for myself instead of that little thing I’m sitting on?” Tony speaks up, a grin on his lips.

T’Challa chuckles.

“In all due time, _my love_.”


End file.
